1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments related to a wafer polishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main process of manufacturing a silicon wafer includes a slice process in which a single crystal ingot is sliced to generate a wafer having a thin disk shape, a chamfering process in which an outer peripheral portion is chamfered to prevent the wafer generated by the slice process from cracking or being recessed, a lapping process for planarizing the wafer, an ashing process for removing deformed portions remaining on the wafer in which the chamfering and lapping processes are completed, a polishing process for polishing a surface of the wafer, and a cleaning process for removing foreign substances.
The polishing process among the above-described processes may be classified into a single side polishing process and a double side polishing process. The both sides (double side) polishing process is a process for polishing both surfaces of the wafer, i.e., top and bottom surfaces of the wafer.